The Commission Saga
The Commission. A name generally known in and out of the Roleplaying section. After its initial formation by Ziz, it has grown in size and notoriety. It was formed on February 13th, 2009. It initially started when Ziz looked upon the Organization XV Roleplay and decided that he wanted to create a similiar roleplay, but based on a completely different premise. Members It initial members were Ziz, Bureku, ZackCrisisFFVII, Les, shattered hearts, Vexond, Landseasky5412, Frozen Soul, INCALORA and ShadowofDespair. Organization_42 joined immediately after the Roleplay began, followed by DowninFlames. Infinite Mystery soon followed, as did Picnicpanther, Sango la dango and wingsofdesign. After ZackCrisisFFVII godmodded during an IC Fight with Ziz, votes were made to remove him from the RP, and majority ruled he leave. wingsofdesign took his positions in the RP as Xemnas and Roxas, and the RP continued as usual. Soon afterwards, Ordeith himself made a presence in the Roleplay by joining, and wingsofdesign made one final post on KHI before leaving permanently, (As far as anyone could guess.) announcing that he had spoken with the now banned creator of the RP, Ziz, over AIM. Sora/Riku/Kairi soon decided he had spent enough time looking at the RP, and decided to join it, replacing Les due to inactivity. Around this time, Picnicpanther was removed due to inactivity. NoughtXIII joined, but ignored all canon facts in the RP and was quickly removed. Solareon joined around this time, as did ~Sacred Fox~. Some time afterwards, DJQQ joined, as did MelodiousNymph and rpgangel. Chromatic_Chaos was the next to fall to its alluring appearance, and joined the RP, although only for a reserve spot in Part II. ∞, after a few weeks of interest, joined the roleplay in early-mid 2009, and soon after, before actually taking part in the roleplay, became its fourth Co-Manager. Storyline The Commission takes place in a world similiar to the canon Kingdom Hearts world, but slightly different, with characters and rules slightly different, and some very slight differences all around. The main difference being, while in the canon Sora killed Marluxia in Castle Oblivion and was put to sleep, in this continuity Marluxia killed Sora and absorbed his heart, gaining the keyblade. His first act as owner of a keyblade was to exit the room wherein he had fought Sora, and slay the Riku Replica and Namine who waited outside. Donald Duck and Goofy Goof were imprisoned as cards, robbed of their memories, and forced to serve Marluxia. He then traveled to the Castle that Never Was and struck Xemnas down with a blow from behind, killing the awestruck Xaldin and Xigbar soon afterwards. He then declared that Organization XIII was now the Rose Order, and anyone who disagreed would be killed. Roxas and Xion defected to find Axel, while the remaining members formed a core group that's actions would have immense repercussions later in the story. After meeting Axel, the friends realized Xemnas was alive. He had escaped from Marluxia, and healed himself. He gathered those three and Zexion to himself with the hopes of recreating the Organization from its fragments. Which brings me to my next point. Due to Sora's death, DiZ could no longer use him, but still had a use for Riku. He disguised himself as Xehanort's Heartless and fought Riku, only to be defeated and killed before he could explain himself. Zexion had already left the castle after Sora's death, and was thus spared his canon fate. Riku then joined the Restoration Society, a group headed by Squall Leonhart which was meant to combat the heartless and nobodies in all worlds. After Leon's untimely death at the hands of the Order, a new man took charge. Oscurdias. He led the Society to combat the Order but was struck down by Marluxia after ordering Riku and Kairi to leave. It left a lasting impressiong on his brother, Lucipher, who believes Riku and Kairi abandoned Oscurdias and left him to die. Riku then took control of the Society, and appointed new officers. Them being his childhood friend Kairi, now with a powerful new weapon, Blake, a boy with great leadership skills and greater prowess in battle, and Cal, a boy with an interesting power that piqued the interest of many people. Also of note are Kallen, a girl whom Blake harbored feelings for and Solace, the prince of a destroyed kingdom and wielder of the keyblade. As the story officially began, we came across the Rose Order (save Xreos, who was on a personal leave) meeting, and discussing the Restoration Society, the Princesses of Heart, and the Keyblade. Demyx and Luxord were assigned to travel to Agrabah to capture Princess Jasmine and locate Three Wishes. Xenjin, meanwhile, was assigned to infiltrate the Restoration Society and seduce Riku. Marluxia, Chizuyo, Jeaxd and Nelox traveled to the Destiny Islands to locate Kairi and Oathkeeper, and destroy the world while Saix and Naryx traveled to Radiant Garden to thin out the heartless, and kill off some humans. Xion and Roxas also traveled to Agrabah to confront Luxord, where they were brutally beaten. Category:Commission Saga